War of the Roses
by Seraphina Angelique
Summary: The crew of the Pearl are enjoying a break from danger, until one fateful day a couple of strangers throw them into a new adventure involving sea nymphs & their heartless queen, a heart broken goddess, and betrayal. Who is the stranger that saved Jack's l
1. Chapter 1

War of the Roses

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (that sadly includes Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow...sniff sniff...) but I do own the idea for this story and any original characters!  
  
A/n: Well, this is my first POTC fanfic...hopefully you guys will love it! Either way...love it, like it, hate it...just review please! I promise I'll try to write as often as possible! On with the story ey?

* * *

"Yo ho ho...a pirate's life for ME!!!!!!!!" Loud laughter filled the small tavern. In the middle of a large group of pirates sat a man with long, black hair that crept out from under his hat. He waved his hands wildly in the air. One hand clutched the mug of rum, which spilled down the sides in small rivers when he swayed. His golden teeth glittered in the dim light when he grinned.  
  
The group consisted of men of different ages and size along with 2 women. One was a dark skinned woman (who acted just like one of the men) and a lighter-skinned "proper" woman. She didn't fit in with the picture, but they accepted her so no one else in the tavern questioned it.  
  
"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" A blue macaw screeched over and over, rewarded with the cheers of the other pirates.  
  
"Ey! Did ye hear 'bout the Crimson Rose?" Everyone turned to the old man with a graying beard. A man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail turned to him.  
  
"The Crimson Rose? What is that Gibbs?"  
  
Everyone in the tavern seemed to stop what they were doing, and leaned in to hear. Gibbs puffed up like a proud peacock.  
  
"Why, haven't ye heard of the Crimson Rose?! It's the only ship that actually may have had the speed to outrun the Black Pearl! Why...I bet me flask that it coulda outrun the Pearl without breakin' a sweat! Ain't that righ' Annamaria?" he turned to the dark skinned lady who grinned and nodded.  
  
"Ay. I've seen it with me own two eyes." The man with the black hair snorted at this, earning a glare from the woman. Gibbs shook his head.  
  
"Anyway...it's said that the Crimson Rose's crew were made up of the most beautiful women ye ever saw. Water nymphs I believe...all of em'. That is...except the captain, known as Rhapsody. She was a Goddess. Said to have the most perfect, pale, porcelain skin with long straight hair a deep shade of red, almost black, but not quite. She was slim, but curvy enough to make even the most respectable of men drool like animals. But, it was her eyes that really drew ye in. Aye...they seemed to look right into yer soul. Eyes the color of the brightest emeralds and azure me thinks, the same color of the ocean except when it's shifting color to match her mood..." Everyone seemed to lean even closer. The brown-haired man seemed fascinated. "Anyway, her and her crew searched for the Captain's lost love...until the ship was destroyed. Destroyed by her sister ship, the Ebony Rose. I'm sure ye've heard of that one...ain't ya Will?" The man with brown hair nodded slowly.  
  
"It's a legend...a myth. It isn't real, right?" The man with black hair just shrugged.  
  
"People said the same thing about the Pearl, but it ain't a myth now is it?" he responded, lips curling into a wry smile. Will contemplated this for a moment.  
  
"Anyway...the Ebony Rose had dark red, almost black sails and was said to also be run by water nymphs, except these nymphs were pure evil. They had sharp fangs and glowing red eyes. No one knows who the captain was, but I think that she must've been the head of the nymphs, tall, dark, and beautiful...but deadly. Well, The Ebony Rose clashed with the Crimson Rose, o' course both of the ship can't come out of the battle...it's one t'other ey?" Gibbs sighed at this. "The Ebony won, leaving the Crimson at the bottom o' Davey Jones' locker...'tis a pity...such a fine ship." Gibbs took a long swig of his drink and leaned back into his chair, letting the story sink into everyone's heads.  
  
"Actually...the captain of the Ebony Rose was the older half sister of the captain of the Crimson Rose." Interrupted a voice.  
  
Everyone turned to see whom the voice belonged to. Two people stepped out from the shadows. One was a person hidden in the depths of a long black cloak that moved like liquid or a mist when the person moved. The other was a young girl with long, blonde, hair the color of sand pulled back into a braid that fell over her shoulder. Her skin was nicely tanned (not too dark) and smooth. There seemed to be a golden shimmer on it, but it might have been a trick of the light. She wore a strapless dark blue corset with tight, long, light tan pants tucked into matching dark blue boots. Her eyes were amazingly a pretty shade of lavender. She smiled.  
  
"Hello. My name is Jewel. Sorry to intrude on your conversation...we will be on our way now..." she turned to go just as a voice stopped her.  
  
"Now hold on a minute. No one is forcin' you to go just yet...stay...tell us a story if you know so much..." She turned to see the man with black hair grinning at her. Leering more like. She shrugged and sat down next to Gibbs. The cloaked figure seemed to disappear into the shadows.  
  
"Well, first off...the Crimson Rose was in fact crewed by water nymphs. And as for the captain, she is only _part_ goddess. In order to be a goddess, one must live in the heavens. She would have been a full goddess if she lived there, but she gave it up to come to earth until she decides her time is up. After she feels she is ready to return to the heavens she will." Everyone stared at Jewel amazed at how many details she knew. She smiled once more then continued. "Anyway. She had a half-sister who was...is more like...the queen of EVIL water nymphs, and she has no heart...not even a small black one. She cares for nothing except seeing people suffer. She absolutely loves to use mortal men for her own pleasures...luring them into the depths of the sea, keeping them safe until she gets bored with them, then they drown or get eaten by some sort of sea monster. She has a beautiful name though: Vevina." She paused for a moment to rub her arm. "Her eyes are blood red and cold as ice. Just thinking about it makes my blood run cold." Jewel closed her eyes. "The Crimson Rose...ah...what a beautiful ship. It had bright red sails and was made of rosewood. It had intricate carvings everywhere and embossed with gold. Such a waste...when the battle between her and her sister ship happened. True...the Ebony Rose looks almost exactly like the Crimson rose, but the feeling it gives off...because of the captain...makes people shy away from it. Evil in it's purest form lives on that ship..." Jewel's eyes clouded over for a moment before she recalled where she was. The young woman shook her head and smiled at the group. "What am I doing...I should be going. I will see you all later." She smiled and stood up.  
  
"Do you miss it?" asked the man with black hair. Jewel stopped in her tracks for a moment.  
  
"Yes...I miss it with all my heart. That's why you are so important Jack Sparrow..." she responded without turning around, then walked off, melting into the darkness as men leered at her. Jack grinned.  
  
"Captain...Cap'n Jack Sparrow..." he mumbled leaning back into the chair.  
  
"How did she know your name Jack?" asked the proper lady. Jack just grinned and stood up.  
  
"Not important Elizabeth. What is important is finding out what she's doing here, and what she wants. Well...I'm off to get some...more pleasurable company for the night." He said grinning when Annamaria and Elizabeth rolled their eyes. "Will...I'd suggest you and Elizabeth turn in as well..." he said while suggestively winking and walked off. Will blushed while Elizabeth glared at Jack's retreating back.

* * *

"And really bad eggs..." Jack mumbled. He spotted Scarlet. "Scarlet!" Scarlet turned to him, glared, and walked off. "Ok..." he mumbled as he looked around once more when he felt arms encircle themselves around his waist. They were slender and powdered pale. "Oh...what do we have here?" He turned to see a young brunette with trashy makeup and a full bosom. She wore a thin pink dress.  
  
"'ello cap'n..." she whispered. Jack grinned.  
  
"Hello Melody...haven't seen you for a while..." Melody smiled seductively while slowly reaching up to play with his neck.  
  
"I've missed you..." she whispered before nibbling on his ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. She giggled and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt drawing circles with her finger on his chest. Suddenly Jack felt something cold and sharp on the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, well, well...who do we have here?" Melody grinned and stepped backwards, her eyes flashing red. Jack knit his eyebrows together. "Mel..wha..." he started, but couldn't find the words to continue as the pressure behind him increased. In a flash he pulled out his sword and hit his offender's sword to the side. It was another young girl dressed like a man, with short green hair. "What are you?" he asked. The girl grinned revealing a sharp set of fangs as her eyes flashed bright red, then attacked. Jack quickly stepped backwards while blocking all the girl's attacks. From the corner of his eye he saw Melody coming forward with a dagger, but he was too busy with his other attacker to bother. Suddenly he heard something whiz past him and then an ear splitting scream. Another object flew by him and pushed his offender back. It was a small knife, and it was embedded into his assailant's shoulder. She hissed and pulled the knife out, but another one flew past him again and hit her other shoulder disabling the proper use of that arm.  
  
Jack turned to see the cloaked figure from the tavern. Melody was on the ground clutching her hand behind the figure. A pale hand emerged from the depths holding 3 more knives. In a flash, he felt them breeze past him and with a 'THUD' embed themselves into the green-haired girl once more. He didn't hear another sound from her again. He slowly walked over to the cloaked figure.  
  
"I guess I should be thank..." he started, but stopped as he saw Melody rise, but before he could warn the figure, the figure had already turned around and stuck another knife into her. Melody's eyes went blank as she fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding stomach. The figure's hood had fallen off to reveal a head of dark hair. In a swirl of fabric the figure put on his/her hood once more and grabbed the knives.  
  
"Your welcome..." he heard the figure whisper as he/she breezed past him without looking at him. He watched the figure melt into the shadows and decided to follow. When he turned the corner he saw nothing except a black cat sitting on the pathway. 'Gibbs would probably say it's frightful bad luck to cross paths with a black cat...oh well...I don't see them anywhere...' He turned to go and find some shelter for the night. When he returned to the spot where he was attacked, he found the bodies gone, the only sign of their being there: two dark pools of blood.  
  
"Somebody must've taken them," he reasoned. Slowly he made his way to the room he'd be staying at for the night without 'pleasurable' company. "Oh bloody hell...what a night..." he muttered. 


	2. Chapter 2

War of the Roses  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jack stretched as he walked under the morning sun. No one was out except for the people manning the fruit stands. Jack quietly took an apple from on of the stands while the clerk wasn't looking. He chewed on the apple thoughtfully while pondering last night's events. Soon, Jack reached the dock where his crew was getting ready to go. Will noticed him first.  
  
"Morning..." he greeted happily. Jack grinned devilishly.  
  
"Had fun last night I see..." he said, taking another bite out of his apple. Will glared at him. Jack raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"Everything is set Cap'n..." said Gibbs. Jack nodded.  
  
"Let's get back to the Pearl!" he yelled.  
  
"WAIT!" a voice yelled. Jack and Will turned to see Jewel running towards them, the cloaked figure gliding not far behind. "Please...we need your help!" she pleaded, finally catching up to them. Everyone just looked at her. Jack cleared his throat.  
  
"And where will you...two be headed?" he asked. Jewel shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well...we were hoping you'd go after the Ebony Rose for us..." she trailed off. Everyone just stared at her.  
  
"Are ye MAD?! Ye expect us to go after the Ebony Rose?!" Gibbs sputtered as his face turned red. Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down immediately.  
  
"Let them speak...maybe we'll get something out of it too Gibbs." She reasoned. Everyone nodded while Jack grinned.  
  
"Ye sound more and more like a pirate everyday my dear Elizabeth. What are we to do with ye?" He sighed loudly, but turned his attention back to the two standing in front of him. "Well, you two heard what she said...what are we," he motioned to his crew, "going to get out of this...escapade?"  
  
Jewel turned to the cloaked figure. Her lavender eyes flashed in worry. Slowly, the cloaked figure leaned towards Jewel's ear and whispered something no one could hear. Jewel listened for a moment then gasped.  
  
"Y...you can't!" she pleaded. "What if..." Jewel was cut off when the cloaked figure held his/her hand up. The blonde nodded, her shoulders dropped in defeat. She took a deep breath and straightened up to address Jack and his crew. "We will take you to an island where there is buried, one of the greatest hoards of treasure of all time. You and your crew can split that. And if you help us to take over the ship, my friend," she pointed at the cloaked figure, "will grant you a wish. Any wish your heart desires." She whispered. Everyone broke out laughing, except Jack who pondered over this.  
  
"How do you two expect to take over a whole crew of evil sea nymphs? We don't even know it exists. And this treasure of yours, where is it? How can we be sure you two are trustworthy...and granting wishes? You are both MAD!" exclaimed Annamaria, earning nods from the rest of the crew. Jack spun around to face them.  
  
"One of these people saved my life last night, so I think we owe the two a favor. If they weren't to be trusted, why would the grim reaper over there save my life, and not let me get killed by two femme fatales last night? They were beautiful women...but deadly nonetheless." He grinned a little sheepishly at the last part, earning a slap on the arm from Elizabeth. Jack grinned wider and turned back to Jewel and her companion. "We'll help the both of you...but know, if you two were lying 'bout the treasure, me crew ain't exactly merciful when it comes to two-timers if ye know what I mean." Jewel's eyes brightened and she nodded. Jack grinned and threw his arm around Jewel causing her to yelp in surprise and blush. He thought he heard a faint laugh, but decided it must've been Elizabeth. 'Yea...keep tellin' yerself that Jack...' he thought as he led the two onto the ship, ignoring groans from some of the crew.  
  
"Jack...it's mighty bad luck to bring a woman on board...we've already got two..." Gibbs whispered, but Annamaria and Elizabeth had heard. They glared daggers at him. Gibbs could feel the prickling on his skin and shuddered involuntarily. Jack grinned.  
  
"As I said before...it's far worse not to however..." he grinned, letting his gold teeth sparkle in the morning sunlight and pushed Jewel down the steps to the guest quarters.  
  
"And 'ere is where you two shall be staying. I hope you don't mind staying together, otherwise you'd be outta luck." Jewel smiled gratefully and shook her head.  
  
"It's more than enough. Thank you Jack..." Jack frowned.  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow...CAPTAIN." He corrected. Jewel laughed.  
  
"Allright...allright! Captain Sparrow. Thank you. It means a lot to us..." Jack just grinned.  
  
"It's the least I can do after your friend there saved my life. Speakin' o' which...why does he always wear that cloak of his?" Jack's eyebrows knit together in curious suspicion. Jewel fidgeted with the black bag the cloaked figure had handed her on their way down.  
  
"W..well you see..." she started but stumbled to find the right words. She looked to her companion for help, but the cloaked figure just stood there. Suddenly a sigh escaped the unseen person's lips.  
  
"It is alright Jewel. Captain Sparrow and his crew have a right to know who we are." The voice that came from the cloaked figure startled Jack. It was soft and melodious, not too high nor low. It sent shivers through his body. He broke from the spell when he noticed tears forming in the young blonde's eyes. The cloaked figure put a graceful pale hand on her shoulders. "Don't cry Jewel..." she whispered. Jewel turned her head away, causing her golden braid to shift and capture the soft sunlight making it glow. Jack tore his eyes from the pretty girl to watch the person take off her cloak. The voice had been female. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what he saw.  
  
Before him stood a slender but perfectly curved young woman clad in a black leather corset tank top, black soft leather pants, and black leather boots. Strapped onto her thighs were several knives. She also had knives hidden in her boots and probably her lower back as well. A belt held a sword to her side. Wrist guards adorned her wrist, a perfect disguise for the hidden knives she kept there. Her hair was a deep red, almost black, that fell down in soft waves to the middle of her back. Several shorter strands of hair fell in front of her eyes. Her eyes were the color of the ocean on a clear day, and seemed to stare past his skin, into the pit of his very soul. They seemed to draw him into their depths. He quickly shook his head and let his gaze fall on what had startled him in the first place.  
  
Scars marred her otherwise perfect face. Her lips were stained blood red, and her eyes were lined perfectly with kohl, but scars ruined her perfection. A long thin scar ran from the top right side of her face, down to the bottom of her left cheek, narrowly missing the corner of her left eye. Jewel closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her shaking hand. Jack could only stare at the woman in front of him. His eyes quickly fell upon a nasty brand on her left shoulder. It was in the shape of a sea serpent.  
  
"Oh captain...you didn't have to do this..." whispered Jewel. Jack raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Cap'n?" he asked. Jewel nodded slowly. She swallowed and took a deep breath. The blonde was about to speak when the dark-haired woman interrupted.  
  
"I'm the Captain of the late Crimson Rose. Captain Amaya...pleased to finally meet you Captain Jack Sparrow...I've heard stories." Her lips curved into a grin. Jack smiled and puffed up his chest a little.  
  
"Ye have 'ave ye? Well...what can I sa...wait a minute. Crimson Rose? Wouldn't that make you..." His eyes narrowed. Amaya laughed, sending pleasurable chills up his arms. Her eyes glittered mischievously as she watched the dark haired man in front of her.  
  
"Don't think too hard Captain...The treasure is real enough. There is just ONE condition, you may not, under any circumstances tell your crew who you think I am. It's absurd. I am a hired assassin now, how can someone as marred as me be a goddess?" her eyes became dark, a warning. Jack grinned.  
  
"O' course I understand...but ye'll have to stay with me in the captain's quarters...can't have you staying in this small cabin now can I? Besides, the crew would want me watching you, you bein' a cold blooded killer n'all. By the way...you can call me Jack. Captain to captain..." He winked. Amaya glared at him.  
  
"What are you playin' at?" she asked. Jack just grinned and shrugged.  
  
"It's part o' the deal, or I can just have ye thrown overboard. I'm sure you could handle a swim, what with yer talent n'all." He grinned when her eyes got darker. Making her angry was getting fun. Suddenly her eyes flashed silver. The ship began rocking violently and he could hear rough winds lashing at the sails. He looked at Amaya who grinned. "What'd you do?" he asked. Amaya shrugged.  
  
"Oh...nothing...I'll stay in your cabin, but you try anything and I'll break your ship." Jack snorted.  
  
"I highly doubt a woman such as yourself could do that, but I'll play along. Cross me little black heart." He winked suggestively at her, earning a frustrated sigh from the woman. Jewel giggled at the exchange. 'Interesting!' Amaya glared at her, but the look in Jewel's eyes wouldn't go away. The dark-haired woman turned back to the captain and held out her hand.  
  
"We have an accord." Jack grinned and took her hand.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Cap'n! We've had some STRANGE weather we did! Didja feel it? One minute the ship's tossing and turning and all of a sudden...it's calmer than a shark that's just had a meal! Toldja it was baaaad luck to be having too many women on board." Jack laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't say that...tell the crew to assemble. I have someone they should meet." He looked at Amaya who held her head a little higher and walked out of the cabin. She went out into the sunlight, earning a few loud gasps from the crew. She grinned as everyone stared at her...no, her scars. Gibbs stared at her open-mouthed. Jack appeared behind her.  
  
"This is the grim reaper in the flesh lads...and women of high esteem." He added quickly before Elizabeth could reprimand him. "She's been hired by someone to get the Ebony Rose...so we'll be helping her. No worries...I'll keep an eye on her."  
  
"And your hands..." mumbled Will, as everyone snickered. Amaya locked eyes with him and he could only stare helplessly. She smiled and looked away leaving Will breathless. Jack grinned.  
  
"Now then...GET BACK TA WORK YE LAZY SEA SLUGS!" he hollered sending everyone scrambling. He whirled around to face Amaya. "Where to little missy?" She glared.  
  
"Head towards the island called Siren's Death. Here's the map." She handed him a map and headed down once again, knowing full well everyone was still staring at her from their positions.  
  
"Where are you goin'?" Amaya kept walking, but hollered back to him.  
  
"To sleep in your cabin...remember what I said you mangy sea dog." Jack grinned and walked over to the helm. He glanced at the map. His face faltered.  
  
"Oy...not again." He mumbled. "I don't need ta be passin' by THAT island again...bad memories there." He walked off to steer the boat in the right direction, not noticing a certain blonde haired girl watching him. She giggled.  
  
"Poor Captain Jack Sparrow...you are gonna have to see the island of your birth." She smiled and looked at the doorway where her captain had disappeared. "And you are falling in love with a heart broken goddess bent on revenge...fate does seem to love playing with you..." 


End file.
